


Irreplaceable You

by swaggynatic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flipped, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggynatic/pseuds/swaggynatic
Summary: "I'm a slut for classical literature. An Edgar Allan Hoe, if you must."





	1. Preamble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinx/gifts).



I, Alfred F. Jones, has been in a relationship with Arthur Kirkland for over 72 years. But contrary to what the other nations know, I wasn't in love with him. I only kept the pretense of being head-over-heels to validate the slogan, Special Relationship.  
  
First of all, that man is a raging alcoholic, a cynic who spends their time knitting and talking to their imaginary friends. Don't even get me started with all the cliche stickers he sends me in messenger. God, who taught him technology? He can't even cook a decent breakfast. His meals are equivalent to a month of military training.  
  
Others ask me how we lasted. Meanwhile, I ask myself how I lasted. Well, great job, me!  
  
Yes, you've read it right. I was not in love with Arthur Kirkland.  
  
Was. And I hope the wrong grammar doesn't bother you.  
  
I spent 72 years of being a total asshole and those times are gone. The Christmas of year 2018 made me realize that.  



	2. Entry #2

Alfred sprawled across his sofa, admiring the finished interior of his home. Decorations resembling a winter wonderland adorned his living room. He turned his television on knowing that he will be greeted by "Good Morning, America" as he munched on his ice cream.  
  
His best pal, Tony, chose to spend the holiday at his home planet, leaving only a spotify playlist of Christmas songs for Alfred. Peculiar enough, the American nation chose not to host any parties this year, and even declined (politely) invitations from other countries, earning the confusion of his Canadian brother.  
  
"Was he confused that I declined or because I declined _politely_?" The thought still bugged him.  
  
In addition to the placid Christmas, Alfred didn't receive any good morning messages from him. Neither chat stickers nor chain texts to ruin the mood. Not even a buzz.   
  
And that's what he wantedーsome peace and serenity.   
  
It may sound ruthless but Alfred longed for a simple day where Arthur, his lover (the term slipped uneasily from his thoughts) of 72 years, can keep his presence away for once. Just once. Alfred appreciated all the romantic gestures but it soon became tiring and difficult for him to keep up with the act.   
  
"I am definitely not in love with him." He continued to tell himself.  
  
Considering all the times they spent together, Alfred was aware, or more accurately, kept on insisting to himself that he feels nothing for the former empire.   
  
"Yeah, right. I'm not in love with him. Who would be? He's past his prime. His idea of dates are boring candlelight dinners in some restaurant who offers bland dishes. And what happens after? A tour on those old, useless castles."   
  
He attempted to make a disgusted sound, despite his light-hearted side reminding him of how medieval palaces served as an inspiration for his Walt Disney films, and despite the fact that he actually thinks candlelit dinners are romantic.   
  
He pushed the ideas to the back of his mind, munching another spoonful of ice cream. "There's so much that I wouldn't have missed if it wasn't for those petty dates."  
  
"I believe I heard _enough_ , America."  
  
A spiteful voice brought Alfred into full attention. His thoughts scurried around his head like a whirlpool, restraining him from forming the right words and action. Gulping heavily, he turned his head and met the inevitable.   
  
There was Arthur.  
  
His sudden appearance and the absence of morning greetings began to make sense. The elder nation opted for a surprise visit.  
  
Alfred remained frozen and stunned; clueless of what to say or what to do. He saw the mixture of pain and anger fuming from Arthur, the way his hands clenched the intricately-wrapped box he's holding, the shaking of his knuckles, and his betrayal and fuckery reflecting from his eyes.   
  
"A-Art . . ."  
  
The tiny present was the harshly thrown to Alfred's way. "You never considered finishing this earlier and even continued to make a fool out of me for 72 years. 72 goddamn years! All you did was take things for granted, you bastard!"   
  
He briefly considered pleadingーhis heart clenching from unbearable regret as he saw the booming agony and frustration from the stare sent to him by the other nation. Those emerald eyes that used to be full of life now screamed fury.  
  
"Arthur! Pleaー!"  
  
He was cut-off by a deadly glare that shattered his bravado into  "I thought I finally found someone who wouーno, God, no. That doesn't even matter anymore. Those years never mattered."  
  
"No! Just listen to me, I was confused and I thoー,"  
  
"For 72 years?!" Arthur's tear-rimmed eyes kept its lethal gaze. His voice trembled from the anger that is nearing its explosion. "I would understand if you were having second thoughts during the first months but 72 years?!"  
  
"Please, Arthur." Alfred held on to his sleeves, but was revoked as the other nation forcefully pulled his arm from his grip.  
  
"I heard _enough_ , America."  
  
With that, he left, shutting the door roughly, leaving the American and leaving those 72 years behind.  
  
_Why?_ Alfred asked to no other than himself. _Why do I always learn things the hard way?_

 

══════ ∘◦❁◦∘ ═══════

 

Olivia knew that there was something wrong the moment she entered the English manor. Apart from the gloomy weather and road congestion that impeded her trip, the house's veranda was muddled. The flowers decorating the patio were cluttered and far from its previous aesthetic.   
  
She was here to join her brother for an afternoon tea which became a tradition and an incentive for her to visit once a month. Christmas just ended and time is giving away for New Year's day. She took the opportunity to visit Arthur despite Alistair saying the wee lad is shagging his yank.  
  
She texted the older nation the other day alerting him of her visit. However, the scenario that greeted her clearly delivered the message that there was no preparation that occured. The gazebo outside the bricked home was free from chinas and pastries.  
  
"I sure do hope he's not hanging on a bat like every other 4th of July." An exasperated sigh escaped Olivia's lips as she clutched her tupperwares filled with delicacies.   
  
She had been dealing with drunk brothers all her life. Kudos to Olivia for doing an excellent job of keeping their youngest from turning into a raging alcoholic, by selling him off on eBay. At least he's in a better household now.  
  
Tiptoeing across the living, her ears became wary of the faint melody from a piano. There was also no scent of alcohol or shreds of broken bottles. A lavender candle was lit in the midst of the dark sala.   
  
Olivia soon recognised the song being played, and in contrast to the jolly, upbeat christmas songs played in the neighbourhood, it was mellow. The notes swung between hope and despair. And then, defeat?  
  
The playing stopped for a moment, causing Olivia to hush and lean on a corner. She arrived into the conclusion that that country of classical musicー _What was his name again? Austria?_ ーmust have visited today. Nevertheless, it was unlikely for a nation to visit another during Christmas season, since they would be seeking the comforts of their own home or that of their lovers.  
  
_Right, lovers. I thought he would be in the states just as Alistair mentioned._  
  
An implusive thought rigged Olivia's mind as she began to connect the dots. She hovered closely to the music room until her brother's form came into view. He was all alone.  
  
And he was playing one of Adele's song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As evil as it may sound, I actually laughed after writing the second scene. Maybe because it's Arthur playing an Adele song or because I wrote the second scene before the break-up, wherein I started howling and sobbing in a corner. It's my first time to write a break-up scene and on top of that, it's my OTP.
> 
> This is the only form of masochism I approve.
> 
> //dedicated to everyone who commented! especially you erinx!!   
>  

**Author's Note:**

> First entry and you were splashed by the bitter truth. Alfred wasn't in love with our Englishman. Wasn't. But no, no, no! Don't return this book back to the lonely shelf. Soon enough, you will be showered by university and literature shenanigans! 
> 
> Before I leave, would you, darling reader, mind if I ask what would be the best university in UK to study literature? Oxford and Cambridge are always the given but if offered another option, I wouldn't hesitate to choose that.
> 
> Looks like my fanfiction is giving free promotion for the universities ;)
> 
> ↠ dedicated to @erinx for motivating me to write again!! I LUV U GURL


End file.
